A time of Celebration
by Glass Wolf
Summary: This is set in the same au as Choices and The Price she paid. It deals with events surrounding the wedding of Jaina Solo and Jagged Fel in that universe.
1. Mara

Disclaimer: I don't own Star Wars it belongs to Lucas and his company. I am not making any money off this it's just a simple bit of wish fulfillment for my own and potentially the amusement of any other fans.

Note: This is set in the same Alternate Star Wars universe as The Price she Paid. It takes place in the Year 35 ABY in that alternate Universe. This fic is seven parts focused on various characters during the lead up to and after the Wedding of Jaina Solo to Jagged Fel. There is also some groundwork laid for a longer Written in part that I will begin after this one is completed.

A Time of Celebration

Mara

Part one of Seven

Jedi master Mara Jade Skywalker stood quietly watching the students practice with remotes. She was careful to keep her presence light in the room so it wouldn't distract any of them. She was there to monitor for signs of frustration or anger as this group of students were all at risk of falling to the dark side for various reasons. Some like the Shistavanen student to her left or the Trandoshan across the room had to deal with their race's natural urges and cultures that weren't compatible with the Jedi way, and others like several of the humans in the room had to deal with being much weaker in the force than any of their fellow students.

She looked up to see Lophynn Tanat waiting for her at the door with a grave look on his yellow features. Moving quietly, she walked over to him to find out what had gone wrong now. If she remembered right, he'd been working in the communications room earlier. "What is it?"

"Master Katarn has found another slave ship full of force sensitives." He said simply and Mara resisted the impulse to curse. It was an unpleasant fact that for the last five years the slave trade had exploded in the wake of the vong war. The Jedi were part of an alliance effort to crack down on it but so far it continued to flourish and to make matters worse there was someone buying force sensitive slaves for some unknown reason. The first ship had been discovered three years ago and while the Jedi had tried to return them to their homes most had no home to go back to and had ended up as Jedi students. Since then several other ships full of force sensitives had been found but they were still no closer to finding the buyer. "He wants you to contact the council because he says that he has found something important."

Mara nodded and turned back to the class. "That's enough for today." She reached out with the force and hit the master control that deactivated the remotes. "Get some rest before your next class with Tionne." After the students said their good byes she turned and followed Lophynn toward the communications room. "Jaina, should be arriving in a few hours if I'm not available would you meet her at the space port."

"I'd be glad to meet her." Lophynn said with a smile. "It has been several months since I saw her last." Mara smiled slightly to her self, she was proud of Jaina for managing to train Lophynn to knighthood in just a few short years. They arrived at the communications room and Lophynn and everyone else left so she could contact the council in private.

She wasn't officially a member of the council and instead she kept the meeting records though she felt free to speak her mind whenever she felt like it. "Kyle, it may take a while to contact Luke he's attending the meeting between Omas and the new Emperor." She said to the waiting Jedi Master who had a grave look on his face. "I take it what you found is bad?"

Kyle looked at her for a moment and then said simply. "It's Blackhole he's the one buying them." Mara understood immediately why he was so grave and deciding to skip small talk she set about contacting the council members as quickly as possible. A large part of her had hoped that twisted old man was dead and gone. He hadn't been seen in decades and the last hint of his existence had been in the files recovered from the birth place of Lord Nyax. The things he had created for Palpatine were the stuff of nightmares and if he was the one acquiring force sensitives she didn't want to imagine what shape they'd be in if they found them.

She set quietly through the meeting as the council debated how to conduct the search for him. She privately agreed with Kyle that they should keep the search in house if Blackhole got word he would disappear all over again. She was pleased with the compromise Luke and the council reached they'd search for Blackhole on their own for a short while and if they couldn't find him then they'd bring in the Galactic alliance intelligence.

Once everything done and she had said goodbye to Luke she hurried to the landing platform she was a few minutes late but she could sense that Jaina was still there. She arrived to find Jaina talking with her former apprentice as the flight crew went over the x-wing that she'd come in. "Mara, it's good to see you." Jaina said when she saw her. She saw Lophynn nod at Jaina before slipping away to give her time alone with her.

Mara found herself being hugged by the younger woman. "So Jag didn't travel with you?" She asked once the typical family greetings had been exchanged. She found it slightly odd that on the eve of their wedding that Jaina and Jag would be apart.

"He had to stay behind to help his family with their preparation to attend." Jaina had a slight frown. "They don't like to all travel together." She laughed a bit. "Even getting the Baron to agree to them all attending the ceremony was hard." Jaina then asked her a similar question. "Where's Uncle Luke?"

"Attending a meeting of Cal Omas and the new Emperor." Mara still wasn't sure how she felt about the Imperial Remnant's decision to elevate one of the moffs to emperor after Pelleon's death. "Almost everyone in the Galactic alliance is convinced that he's just a figure head for the moffs."

"That's the feeling in the Empire of the hand as well." Jaina said with a slight frown. "I can't help but worry that we may be underestimating him somewhat." She sighed. "It's just a feeling." Mara knew that Luke had a similar feeling which was why he'd agreed to attend the meeting even though Jaina was due to arrive.

Mara nodded. "I think in time the nature of this new emperor will become clear." She smiled at her niece. "For now though let me s how you to room I'm sure you'd like to scrub off the grime from that flight." Jaina laughed and the two headed toward the guest quarters.

"How have the kids been?" Jaina asked as they headed through the tunnels. "Isn't it about time for Geith and Cray to begin their apprenticeships?" Mara nodded even though she was trying not to think about that much. "I wonder who'll end up with them." She chuckled. "I'm sure Ben will miss them."

Mara nodded, Ben had been young enough when his half siblings arrived to miss out on most of the awkwardness that came with the situation. "Before the council decided to have children trained by non family members, we were going to ask you and Anakin to take them."

"What was the reasoning behind that decision anyway?" Jaina asked after a pause. "I mean Uncle Luke handled Anakin and Jacen's apprenticeship." She paused "And you handled mine." Mara was glad the girl still thought that way even if privately she didn't agree.

"It's too easy for family members to over look problems." Mara said and saw Jaina frown. "Luke and I have come to agree with the council that it's best for family relationships to stay out of the master and apprentice bond." She could tell the girl wanted to talk more about it but they had arrived at her quarters. "I'll let you get cleaned up." She then smiled. "And be sure to join us for dinner after you are done I'm sure your cousins would like to get caught up."

Jaina nodded and headed into the guest quarters. Mara turned and headed toward her room. She needed to look in on the twins and Ben before she made arrangements for something to eat.

To be continued...


	2. Jaina

Disclaimer, Notes and Prologues available on the first chapter Mara

A Time of Celebration.

Jaina

Part Two of Seven

Jaina Solo stood on the small balcony outside her Aunt and Uncle's quarters holding a small glass of Corellian Ale. She had developed a taste for the drink since it was served at all of the dinners at Jag's parents home. She never drank enough of it to overly impair her judgement but she enjoyed relaxing a bit from time to time. "So is Ben giving your mother a fit?" She asked as Cray Skywalker emerged onto the balcony with her.

"Yeah, he doesn't particularly like the concept of a bed time but what nine-year-old does." Cray said with a frown. "It doesn't help that Geith keeps telling him about all the work we used to do on Chad." She smiled slightly. "He sometimes still assumes it was a lot more fun than it was."

Jaina knew that talking about her real mother was still painful for the girl so she decided to cheer her up a bit. "Got any boyfriends yet?" She said with a slightly teasing tone. "I imagine you're very popular with them."

"Not at all." Cray said shaking her short hair in obvious irritation. "There'll be time for that after I'm a full-fledged Jedi." Jaina smiled, she knew that her cousin was extremely eager to begin her training. "I really hope I end up with Master Durran like I want." Jaina was a bit surprised by that statement she hadn't known Cray wanted Kyp as a master. "Isn't his current apprentice about to take the trials?"

"Yes, but he'll most likely take an apprentice from the students at the academy in the Empire of the hand." She could tell that bothered her cousin. "But don't worry Cray whoever you end up with will be well suited to instruct you." Any response her cousin was going to give was cut off by the arrival of her twin brother.

"What are the two of you talking about?" He asked absentmindedly running a hand through his short blond hair. Jaina could tell that Cray didn't like her twin brother interrupting their conversation.

Jaina decided to give her a chance to tease her brother a bit. "I was asking her about her love life but it's not that interesting how about yours Geith?" She saw Geith start and Cray smiled at her before turning toward her brother.

"His love life is a lot more interesting than mine why don't you tell Jaina about that incident last week with ..." Jaina had to smile as Geith covered his sister's mouth to stop her conversation.

"It's not a story you'd want to hear." He said quickly as he removed his hand. "I think we should discuss something else." Cray smiled but didn't continue whatever incident she was going to bring up. Jaina recalled some of the things that students in the old praxeum got up too and was vaguely curious what incident Cray was talking about but she knew enough from dealing with her own brothers over the years not to ask.

Once Mara returned, she said her good byes and headed back toward the guest quarters she was expecting her younger brother to arrive tomorrow and her twin on the day of the wedding. She decided to visit her parents memorial in the gardens before she turned in for the night. She had expected the memorial garden to be empty so she was surprised when she saw the blond haired Raynar sitting by Lusa's grave. "Oh, Hello Jaina." He said looking up at her with a faint smile. "I didn't think anyone else would be here."

"I was just going to visit my parents' marker." Raynar nodded and motioned for her to go on but she set down beside him instead. "If you don't mind, I'll visit Lusa for a bit first." He gave her a grateful smile as she turned to look at the marker for one of the many friends lost during the war. It was painful to think back on her academy days as more than two thirds of those she'd trained with had markers in the gardens because of the vong war. "Do you still see Lusa's family I know after the war you went to tell them how their daughter died?"

"Not really." Raynar said with a frown. "They didn't particularly care for our relationship." Jaina wasn't surprised having grown up as a jedi and on Coruscant she'd never personally seen anything wrong with two people of different species falling in love but she knew on some worlds it was still taboo. "They were proud of her dying a hero on the front lines though."

Jaina placed a hand on his shoulder to comfort him. It would be easy to say Lusa should have never been on the front lines as she had never been that great with a lightsaber but she had been an extremely gifted healer and had spent her time at the front healing every injured soldier and Jedi she could reach. She had died when the vong targeted her specifically to increase Republic casualties. She looked at Raynar and remembered him as the irritating brat who had become a good friend during her last few months at the academy.

"Have you heard from Jacen?" Raynar asked after a moment. "Is he coming to your wedding?" She was glad that her few surviving friends from those academy days had all informed her that they'd make it to the wedding.

"Yes, he'll arrive the day of the ceremony." Jaina said with a sad smile. "He and Anakin have promised not to get into another argument like they did at the last wedding." Raynar nodded, Jaina knew he hadn't attended Anakin's small wedding to Tahiri but the story of Anakin and Jacen's debate about force philosophy had spread.

Raynar looked thoughtful for a moment before he asked a question she had heard a lot from the survivors who knew Jacen at the Academy. "How did your brother get so philosophical anyway?" He looked away. "I don't mean anything by this but at the academy he just cracked dumb jokes and played with animals."

"It was being apprenticed with Anakin to Uncle Luke." Jaina said after some moments thought and realized it felt right. "Jacen was just beginning to wonder about things and Anakin was leaving his more philosophical side behind." She laughed. "They pushed each other to the extreme ends of the spectrum by disagreeing." She laughed at the fond memory of some of their debates as Anakin got more and more insistent that the force was a tool to annoy Jacen and he got more and more convinced that the force was beyond anyone's understanding. "Uncle Luke was convinced they'd come around in time but the war kind of interrupted things."

Jaina frowned. "It's strange, isn't it?" She looked over to see Raynar staring at her. "How often conversations drift to discussing the war." Raynar looked away apparently thinking about what she said. "I wonder if this is what it was like for people after the death of Palpatine."

Raynar shrugged in response and they turned the conversation to other topics. They spent some time reminiscing about fun days at the academy especially discussing swimming in the rivers something that had been a favorite past time of a lot of Academy students. When Jaina finally left to visit her parents' marker, she was in a better mood. She felt the familiar pang when she saw the marker but she was always comforted by the fact that it was one marker instead of two.

To be continued...

I know that some fans of the Star Wars EU didn't like Raynar and Lusa's relationship but given that Interspecies relationships aren't really frowned upon by the good guys in the eu and the whole Yoda spiel about Luminous beings are we not this crude matter I doubt the Jedi would have any problem with it.


	3. Zekk

Disclaimer Notes and Warnings available on prologue.

A Time of Celebration

Zekk

Part Three of Seven

"So what's the Ossus academy like?" Thion asked as he set in the copilot's seat. Zekk glanced over at his apprentice. "I mean is it similar to the one on Dathomir?" Zekk frowned, he'd only been based at the Dathomir praxeum for a few months and it was easy to forget how few dathomiri ever left their home world. This would be his new apprentice's first time off world.

"It's similar but a lot more diverse." Zekk said carefully to the young dark-haired teenager. "You will see species from all over the galaxy there." He could feel Thion's nervousness increase. He could sort of understand it since all the human natives of Dathomir were force sensitive the academy student body was completely human. The teaching staff contained quite a few aliens but it was still something of a culture shock for the Dathomir students when they were exposed to the wider galaxy.

Zekk once again wondered briefly if he should have left Thion back on Dathomir he was worried he'd brought him along just to have something to distract him from the fact Jaina was getting marred to someone else. It wasn't exactly appropriately Jedi of him to do so but the boy did need to see some more of the galaxy.

"We should be leaving hyperspace soon." Thion said drawing Zekk's attention to the counter that appeared as the Navicomputer counted down the time to exit hyperspace at the edge of the Ossus system. He pulled the level back as the counter reached zero and they arrived in the system. "Wow." Zekk had to smile at Thion's reaction to seeing all the ships orbiting the planet.

"Lay in a course toward Ossus and request landing clearance at the academy." Zekk said as he got up. "I need to visit the refresher." He left the still slightly nervous Thion to handle the piloting as he left the room. He could have waited but Thion needed the practice flying force sensitivity compensated for a lot but to truly be good at something you still had to practice.

Once he was alone in the refresher he allowed himself to relax a bit of the control and think about the fact that Jaina was getting married to someone else. He and Jaina had never had good timing when she had been interested in him he'd been dealing with the baggage from his days as Darkest Knight of the shadow academy. When he'd finally gotten through that and been ready for a relationship with her she'd met Jagged Fel and his chance was gone.

He was just finishing up in the refresher when he heard his com beep. "Yes, what is it?" He asked wondering why Thion was contacting him instead of waiting for him to get back.

"There's someone asking to talk to you from one of the other ships." Zekk quickly finished up and headed back to the cockpit. He found Thion looking slightly nervous in the pilot seat. He ignored his apprentice and set down turning on the Holocom.

He smiled when the image of a Bith female appeared. "Balia, it's good to see you." He saw her nod in response. "Balia, this is Thion my new apprentice." Then to the young dathomiri. "Thion, this is Balia Zarmer my previous apprentice."

"Master Zekk, I was about to leave the system on a mission when I recognized your ship." She said in a completely formal tone. "I thought it would be proper to exchange a quick greeting before I left." Zekk could tell Thion was a bit thrown by her completely formal manner but Zekk had gotten used to it and could tell there was more emotion present than you'd think in the young bith.

"Well then you may consider greetings exchanged and allow me to wish you well on your mission." Balia thanked him in the same formal tone and ended the communication. He glanced over at the still slightly shocked Thion and smiled. "She's really very friendly once you get to know her, just very formal."

Zekk could tell that his apprentice wasn't completely convinced but he was too timid to say otherwise. Zekk was glad that he had brought Thion even if it wasn't for completely selfless reasons the boy needed to get away from Dathomir for a bit and be treated as an equal for a change. He had noticed that while a lot of Dathomiri students were adapting well to the Jedi view of equality for all there were still some students male and female alike who were having trouble letting go of their cultural view of how to behave toward each other.

Once they finally landed and had stowed their baggage in guest quarters he took Thion on a tour of the Academy. He watched with some amusement at how Thion kept looking around in awe at the academy. It was easy to forget sometimes that at there were places in the galaxy where you wouldn't see dozens of different species in any one location.

"Hey Zekk." A voice said and he turned to see Tahiri Solo running up to him a diminutive woman following her. He guessed she was the bimm that Tahiri had taken as an apprentice a few years ago. "I heard you had arrived Jaina is in the memorial garden if you want to see her." His confusion at how she knew that must have shown on his face. "We passed through there on our way back from celebrating Sephi's knighting."

Zekk congratulated Tahiri's former apprentice and then sighed. "I would but I'm giving Thion the grand tour and the memorial gardens are going to be at the end of it." He wanted his apprentice to have a bit more enjoyment before he showed him physical reminders that being a Jedi meant risking your life.

Tahiri smiled and said. "If you want Sephi and I could give him the grand tour and meet you in the garden afterwards." She looked down at the Bimm who nodded and they turned toward Thion. "You don't mind us showing you around do you?"

Zekk started to refuse as Thion nervously said that he didn't mind. Zekk knew his standard response was to feel intimidated by women but Zekk figured it might do him some good Tahiri was friendly and out going so he'd give it a shot. "All right Thion, Master Solo will show you around, and I'll meet you in the memorial gardens in a bit."

As he walked away, he heard Tahiri saying "None of this Master Solo stuff you can call me Tahiri." He smiled in response feeling confident that he'd made the right decision in letting Tahiri take over the tour.

As he approached the memorial garden, he ran into Anakin Solo and Ganner Rhysode. "I saw your wife earlier; she's giving my apprentice a tour." He said to Anakin who nodded. "She said Jaina was in the garden?"

"Yes, she's over by Lowie's marker." Anakin said with a gesture toward the area where his marker was. Zekk thanked him and took his leave he'd never got along too well with Anakin despite his siblings being his best friend growing up. He'd just thought of him as their odd dreamy younger brother. Once he'd begun learning to use and sense the force he'd found being around Anakin slightly unnerving the youngest Solo shown brighter than nearly anyone else. It was intimidating to be around even for someone considered strong in the force like himself.

Jaina and the rest of her family occasionally shown like that but it wasn't all the time. He smiled as he thought of how Jaina lit up the force when she was flying. Anakin almost didn't seem to be able to help outshining everyone around him. He had noticed during the war that it drew some folks to Anakin and others seemed almost turned off by the boys inherent grasp of things and looked at him with envy. Zekk wondered if naturally being that gifted was why Anakin was such a loner despite often being surrounded by other Jedi he really spoke to anyone but his family and a few close friends.

He lost his train of thought as he arrived at his destination and saw Jaina sitting with Raynar Thul and Tenel Ka by Lowie's grave. He wasn't surprised to find them there as excluding himself and Jacen they were all that was left of their old gang at the original praxeum. Jaina got up when she saw him and headed over. "Zekk, I didn't expect to see you so early." She said brightly. "I thought you wouldn't be here until the day of the ceremony?"

"I decided to come a few days early and let Thion get some experience away from Dathomir." He smiled at her. "He's off with your sister-in-law." He said and then asked a question he would prefer not to have to ask. "Is Jag here yet?" He asked forcing a smile. "I wanted to congratulate you both." He wondered if she could tell how hard it was for him to be sincere about that.

"No, he's been delayed dealing with his family." Jaina said with a frown. "He's due in tomorrow though and Jacen should be here on the day of the wedding." Zekk nodded and soon found himself reminiscing with Jaina and the other two. Though he noticed that Tenel Ka looked tired and didn't talk much. He noticed her female bodyguards standing a short distance away watching them all with suspicious eyes. He laughed as Jaina began to tell a story about the time Jacen's crystal snake had bitten Raynar. He glanced at Jaina's smiling face and felt a pang but he was glad she was happy.

To be continued...


	4. Anakin

Disclaimer, Notes and Warnings available on Prologue.

A time of Celebration

Anakin

Chapter Four of Seven

Anakin used the force to seal the final component into place as he set at the work bench in the bedroom of the small quarters he and Tahiri were sharing while on Ossus. He hoped that this time he had it right, as he'd been trying to recreate the lost technology of interactive holocrons for the last several years. He'd started after the war when it had become clear exactly how much information they'd lost after the destruction of the temple at Yavin Four. The main database had been completely destroyed and only the holocrons the order had recovered over the years being small enough to escape with.

His attempts had proven harder than expected even as gifted as he was with machines recreating a holocron was difficult. The individual components could be easily identified just by scanning the surviving holocrons but the way they were put together with the force had been the difficult part to rediscover. So far he'd either ended up with several overly complex holo-diaries that lacked the interactivity that made a true holocron so useful. After all, a true holocron could actually teach and help to pass on the knowledge stored within it.

There was nothing left to do but try it so he activated the holocron trying to feel in the force what it was doing and help bring it all together. He knew immediately that it wasn't going to work he felt the process go wrong again and sighed. He threw the now useless lump of material into a bin to be recycled. He'd try again in a few days once he'd calmed down and spent a bit more time examining the holocrons in the library while he was here.

He got up and walked into the small sitting area where Tahiri was playing sabbac with Ganner. "It didn't work." He stated simply as he settled into a chair. "I thought I had it this time but once again it failed before it recorded my likeness and force impressions to simulate my personality."

"It's probably for the best." Tahiri said exchanging a look with Ganner that betrayed a hidden smile. A quick glance at Ganner showed a similar expression. "I'm not too sure you want a holocron you make showing you wearing so little."

Even though he already dressed for bed he just shrugged. "I'd be able to change it after the fact." He then smiled at her. "And there are some Jedi who wear even less." He said thinking of the several alien species who didn't find clothes necessary at all. Ganner and Tahiri just shook their head. He could tell through the force they were both amused. "Deal me in on the next hand." He said cheerfully as he watched them continue the game.

It was extremely relaxing to be sitting in quarters with his wife and closest friend even if just a few short years ago he never could have pictured this moment with these two individuals. Part of him had always known he and Tahiri would be together forever but when he first met her he'd cast her in the role of his unofficial sister someone he could talk to like Jacen talked to Jaina. He had especially not pictured the man currently laughing at Tahiri telling him about showing Zekk's nervous young apprentice around the day before with the loud outspoken Bimm Sephi. Once his relationship with Tahiri had changed, he'd never considered finding any other friends he had Tahiri and his family and that had been enough. Of course he'd nearly lost his own life during the fall of Coruscant and both his parents had gone down in the fighting.

Then when he and Tahiri had been sent along with Ganner and Lando on a mission to locate the Silentinium to ask for their help against the Vong, the buried Vong personality that had been planted in Tahiri reasserted itself and nearly drove her headlong into the dark side. He had managed to save her with help from Ganner they had found Tahiri and together the three of them had destroyed the shade the Vong left inside her. It had been an unforgettable experience that laid all three of their souls bare to each other. He had to admit if they hadn't still been stuck in a ship with Lando alone for company Ganner probably never would have spoken to either of them again. He and Tahiri had also learned some things about each other they'd have rather not shared but their bond had gotten them through it. After awhile Ganner had been forced by Lando's stories getting too annoying to seek them out and as they talked they had ended up friends.

"Anakin, you said to deal you in remember?" Tahiri said annoyed as he woke up from his thoughts. Anakin smiled at her accepted the hand he was dealt. " Jacen should be here the day after tomorrow." He sighed. "I wish he'd have decided to arrive earlier than the day of the wedding."

"I think he wants to avoid another argument like the two of you had at our wedding." Tahiri remarked rather coldly to him. Anakin knew Tahiri had been annoyed with him for getting into an argument with his brother just hours before their wedding. "I certainly hope the two of you won't cause any trouble for Jaina."

"She's already made us both promise not to discuss the force at all." Anakin said in what he knew was a disappointed tone. "She seems to think we can't discuss it how wrong he is without one of us causing an argument."

Ganner coughed in an exaggerated fashion before saying. "I think I'll head to my own room and get some sleep." Anakin watched him exchange goodbyes with Tahiri before he left as he was leaving he turned back and said. "Good luck with him during the wedding Tahiri."

"Anakin, you're not going to change Jacen's mind by constantly telling him how wrong he is." Tahiri said with a groan. "I know he constantly tells you that the Jedi have it wrong but you shouldn't respond in kind."

"I know." Anakin admitted rather glumly. "It's just when we were younger we all wanted to be Jedi but now Jacen wants to be more." He looked down. "That's a dangerous desire to have." He could tell Tahiri understood that even if she didn't say so. "I guess we should turn in it's late and I want to talk to Tionne about the holocrons some more in the morning." Tahiri nodded and they headed to their bedroom together.

To be continued...


	5. Danni

Disclaimer and notes available on prologue.

A time of Celebration

Danni

Chapter Five of Seven

Unlike most Jedi she didn't care much for Ossus. She preferred spending her time in the Unknown regions based at the Empire of the Hand praxeum. She wasn't sure she'd even still be a Jedi if she hadn't been selected as one of the Jedi to found the praxeum. It had allowed her to continue with her first love exploration as well as continue as a Jedi. It had also allowed her to find a husband in Kyp Durron. Their relationship was happy and while it might not be the type of all consuming love you saw on romance holo dramas, it worked for the two of them.

She wished he'd have been able to join her on Ossus but as the senior master at the praxeum he had to be there to watch over things. Her only company on this trip was her apprentice Vora Zarn a reptilian alien from a species whose name she couldn't even pronounce. She was certain that Vora's species as an offshoot of the Trandoshans since other than a brilliant red skin tone her race was very similar in appearance. She had hoped to introduce her apprentice to a few of the Trandoshan students before the wedding to see what they thought of each other. However, her apprentice had forgotten to meet her.

So she walked letting the force guide her to her apprentice, she was curious what could have distracted her apprentice enough for her to forget to arrive. She got her answer when she arrived in a small garden where several students were watching a rather intense lightsaber practice. She could see her apprentice watching with the intense focus of a predator studying everything that was happening. She could tell through the force who it was and wasn't surprised to find herself greeted with the sight of Anakin Solo and Ganner Rhysode stripped to the waist and exchanging blows far faster than most people practiced.

She found her eyes lingering on Anakin's mid section where a horrible scar stood out against the muscles of his abdomen. She knew it like the horrible scar that graced his sparring partner's face was the result of the vong war. She sometimes wished a peaceful settlement could have been reached. The Vong were a fascinating culture and full of potential but instead of surrendering they had fled deep into the unknown regions and presumably out of the galaxy. Of course the Chiss, The empire of the hand and the rest of the powers in the Unknown regions were keeping an eye out for their possible return.

She turned and approached her apprentice. "Vora, so this is where you have been." She said calmly and watched her apprentice's eyes snap over to her and then bow her head in what she had come to believe was an expression of guilt.

"I apologize Master Durron." She said somberly. "I should not have lost track of time like this." Danni nodded to let her know that her apology was accepted and turned to look back at the fight herself. "You do not see sparing like this at the praxeum."

"It's not really sparing." A voice said and she turned to see Tahiri Solo already dressed for the wedding that was to take place in just a few hours. "It's Anakin blowing off steam after nearly getting into a disagreement with his brother." She then spoke up loudly. "They managed to avoid fighting but both stalked off in opposite directions." Danni watched her stride out into the middle of the fight and both men immediately killed their lightsabers. "That's enough you two go get cleaned up for the wedding." Danni watched Anakin give his wife a lopsided grin and leave.

Vora seemed let down by the abrupt end of the lightsaber duel. "I would have liked to see more of that." Danni couldn't help but smile slightly. "Is it too late to meet these Trandoshans?" Her apprentice once more looked contrite.

"We can meet them tomorrow before we leave." She said leading her apprentice away. "Why don't we do some light sparing in one of the training rooms as a bit of light exercise before the wedding?"

Once they located an empty room they began to spar lightly. "Keep your focus Vora, don't get frustrated." She said to her apprentice as they traded blows. She wasn't the best with a lightsaber herself but these sparing sessions were a good time to remind her apprentice that her species natural rage was not a good thing to channel as a Jedi. "You have to be absolutely sure that you don't draw on the force in anger." Her apprentice nodded and she felt her apprentice once more attempting to settle herself. She was getting better at avoiding giving into her instinctive rage though occasionally it still slipped out.

Once they had finished, she was surprised to find that they had an audience. "Jacen, how long have you been there?" She felt slightly uncomfortable Jacen had been the one to discover her force potential at the start of the vong war. She also recalled their brief almost relationship.

"A while." He said simply. "So you have an apprentice now." He looked over at Vora who seemed unnerved by his presence. "That's surprising you haven't been a Jedi for very long." Danni felt insulted but kept her emotions under control she hadn't seen Jacen in a while but she knew he had definite ideas about how the Jedi order should be run.

"Yes, this is Vora Sarn." She then gestured toward Jacen. "This is Jacen Solo whom I'm sure you've heard of." Vora nodded slightly and Danni was a bit surprised she had never seen the reptilian female act so cautiously.

"Danni, you really shouldn't teach her such narrow views about the force." Jacen said and Danni realized he was going to share his philosophy with Vora right in front of her as if her place as Vora's master was irrelevant.

"Vora, please go get ready for the wedding I need to have a word with Jacen alone." She interrupted before he could say anything more. Vora nodded and said a hasty goodbye to Jacen before going. "That was crossing a line Jacen Vora doesn't need to hear your views on the force."

"You used to share that view." Jacen said sounding slightly hurt. "I remember you telling me that they made a lot of sense." She recalled it had been during his recovery after his escape from the Vong with Vergere.

"I still think they may have some merit." She admitted and saw him start in shock very few other Jedi would talk about his views even if they privately agreed with them. "But even if intent is all that matters in the last few years I've seen what's happened to folks who overdose on their own anger." She recalled the fallen student at their praxeum from a few years ago. "I've seen someone fall and rather it's their own darkness out of control or an actual dark side to the force I know that we have to be wary of it."

"I also know my apprentice better than you and she can't handle living your way." She looked directly at him. "You might be able to control your inner darkness but she's full of instinctive rage that would consume her if she let it."

Jacen seemed slightly chastised. "I think you might be ready to teach after all." He then turned and headed out of the room. "You should go get ready Jaina's wedding is about to begin." Danni watched him go annoyed with him. "By the way congratulations on marrying Kyp I hope the two of you are happy." She thought she heard a slight note of jealousy but dismissed it. Jacen had shown how little he thought about a potential relationship with her when he went off to study the force on his own.

To be continued...

Note personally I hated Vergere's Potentium flavored Sith lite doctrine but I realistically assume some Jedi would consider it and Danni always struck me as the type that even as a Jedi would.


	6. Tenel Ka

Disclaimer, notes and stuff on chapter one.

A time of Celebration

Tenel Ka

Chapter Six of Seven

She sat toward the back of the venue near one of the exits as her security detail insisted. She could still see how radiantly happy Jaina looked as she was walked down the isle by her Uncle. She saw Mara Jade Skywalker standing at the dias to perform her niece's Marraige ceremony. She tried to be happy for her friend even as the jealousy bubbled just below the surface. She would never get to be married like that. As queen mother the most she could have was a consort and only if their family carried enough prestige and power to ensure that civil war wouldn't be an immediate threat.

She glanced around at a few of her fellow nobles who had insisted on accompanying her to the wedding. They were watching her every move and would report back to their own families and word would spread of everything she had said or done while on Ossus. Even here on Ossus she couldn't get away from the prying eyes of the noble houses of the Hapes consortium.

She noticed the ceremony had finished and that her security was motioning for her to leave before the crowds. She got up and followed her bodyguards out as they guided her to the room where the reception would be held. She was once again seated far from the main event so to avoid any possible risk of assassination. As everyone else arrived, she noticed that Jacen wasn't sitting with the rest of his family but instead making his way over to an isolated corner. She could tell by his expression that he seemed as lost as she often felt. She often found her self wishing for the old days on Yavin IV where he'd tell her stupid jokes trying to make her laugh.

She heard excited whispering and turned to see some of her noble guest looking between her and Jacen with looks of worry. She felt a slight satisfaction that they feared she'd choose a Jedi as her consort instead of one of them. She looked back at Jacen remembering the good times and came to a decision. "I want you all to stay here." She said to her security and the nobles. "I need to speak with a friend alone." She knew her security would object if she didn't make it clear so she stated simply. "That's an order." 

"Your Entourage doesn't look happy." Jacen said as she joined him at the isolated table. Tenel Ka knew that was an understatement they probably looked murderous. She pulled out a chair and set down lightly.

"That is a fact." She said and saw the ghost of a smile on his face. "You don't look very happy either my friend." She saw him nod slightly. "What is troubling you?" He gave her a searching look that seemed to be weighing the options before he spoke.

"I don't like being here on Ossus it reminds me of everything that is wrong with the Jedi." He looked around. "I should have thought it obvious to everyone after I defeated Onimi how the Jedi should move forward but instead they remain stuck in the old ways." She wasn't sure she agreed. "There is so much more the Jedi should be doing actually fixing things instead of just putting out the small fires."

"Sometimes one must act within the system." She said simply. "I wish to change Hapes for the better but it will be along road full of hard choices and compromises." She looked away. "I will not accomplish it in my life time but perhaps I can lay the groundwork the queen mother who follows me will." He looked at her with a curious expression. "But something tells me that your frustration with the Jedi is not all that bothers you?"

"No, it isn't." Jacen said and turned to look to the side she knew he was looking over at his siblings and their spouses talking happily. "I haven't the time to have a life like they are having, my quest for knowledge about the force is too important." He looked away. "I'll be leaving as soon as the reception is over."

Tenel Ka came to a decision and spoke up. "Please, leave tomorrow and spend the night with me?" Jacen looked at her. "It will help me a great deal with the nobles of my world." She said calmly. "When the story spreads jealousy will make them willing to act more as a Jedi would to attract my favor." 

"What would I get out of it?" Jacen asked her strangely. "There isn't anything I need that you can provide." Tenel Ka felt profound disappointment she had hoped Jacen would consent. "All right but you will owe me a favor in the future." Tenel Ka nodded and felt slightly cold at this negotiation. He then looked at her with an unreadable expression. "For one night let's pretend that this was our wedding." She was thrown by his statement but felt happier than she'd allowed herself to feel in years.

"I would like that." She said simply and held out her hand to him. They slipped out of the reception hall unnoticed by everyone but her guards and nobles. She knew the nobles would be absolutely furious at her actions and she found a bit of satisfaction in that. She looked over at Jacen and tried to picture him not as the man he had become but instead the boy she'd loved all those years ago.

To be continued...


	7. Jag Fel

Disclaimer and Notes available on chapter one.

A Time of Celebration 

Jagged Fel

Chapter Seven of Seven

Jagged Fel quietly slipped out of bed and walked to another room. He and Jaina were finally married but he couldn't quiet shake the cloud of doubt that hung over him. He was glad to finally be married but something about his father's comments after the ceremony were bothering him. He could still remember his father's words that bothered him so much. "Remember your duty to the empire and make sure you kids know theirs." He had asked his father what he meant and his father had responded. "No matter what your first loyalty is to the House of Fel and the Empire of the hand make sure your kids know that too." 

It was such a change from even just a few months earlier where his father was pushing him to ask Jaina to marry him so as to legitimize their relationship. He was beginning to suspect his father had pushed so hard for their union for reasons other than his son's happiness. It truthfully wouldn't have surprised him as his father was all about the mission and would do whatever it took to succeed. However, usually he'd be included in his father's council and informed of what the goal was. He didn't like not knowing and he really wasn't fond of the implication that his father didn't trust him enough to go through with whatever the final plan was.

He also had to admit he was worried about what would happen if his father's plans ever put the empire of the hand against the Galactic Alliance. He had known his father believed that an empire was the only sensible form of government and while it was beneficial for the time being for the Empire of the hand to remain part of the Alliance it wasn't guaranteed to be that way forever. He knew Jaina would side with the Galactic Alliance because of family ties and the fact that the Jedi order was as a rule loyal to democracy despite its obvious flaws. It was one of the reasons he'd put off asking Jaina to marry him for so long after the war. He had hoped to bring her around to his point of view but she remained stubbornly pro-alliance.

There was also the problem of their future children. They would almost certainly be force sensitive and that meant they'd be brought up amongst the Jedi and not in the carefully controlled structure of the Empire of the hand's educational frame work. "Having second thoughts?" He turned to see his wife standing there in the door way.

"Not at all." He said simply and got up to give her a kiss. He couldn't tell if she believed him or not. "I was just thinking about the future." She didn't respond and he could tell she wanted more of an explanation. "I was wondering what challenges we are going to face raising force sensitive children."

Jaina seemed relieved by his admission. "I don't think we need to be worrying about kids yet Jag." He relaxed slightly. "And as far as I know Mom and Dad didn't have too much trouble with the three of us so it can't be that hard to raise force sensitive kids; plus there'll be other Jedi around to help out when it's time to train them." Jag didn't like the sound of that but he'd deal with that in the future.

"That's not the only thing bothering you though is it?" She asked again. He felt slightly unnerved. "I can tell there's more to it than that Jag what's really bothering you?" He watched her frown as he struggled to find something to say.

"It's only an issue with my family." He said after a pause. "It's not important I don't want to worry you about it." He could tell his answer didn't satisfy her. It seemed strange that just a few hours ago they had been so happy and now she was asking him questions he couldn't answer.

He was afraid she was going to ask him more but instead she simply said. "All right we can talk about it later I'm going back to bed."As she turned to go, she asked him simply. "Are you coming?"

"Just a few more minutes and don't worry Jaina things are only going to get better for us now." He said even though he wasn't truly convinced. She smiled apparently she believed it and he could tell she was in a much better mood as she left. 

He set back down and focused on putting his worries out of his mind. He'd deal with the issues as they came up there was no point in worrying about it. He'd deal with whatever difficulties came up as he'd been trained. There was still time to decide how to bring Jaina around to the idea of their kids growing up in the proper environment. After all they weren't planning on having children for at least a couple of years.

The End...

There that ends A time of Celebration. I have two more Written in Parts and several one shots planned for this Star Wars AU. They probably won't show up here in my account for a while though I'm kind of burned out on Star Wars for a bit after finishing this one up so quickly.


End file.
